


This Is A Love Song In My Own Way

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as an uncomfortable weight that lent on his throat and slid down his throat to tighten its grip on his insides as he tried to speak. The slow rattle of his breath as he tried to speak almost reminded Harry of the gasping breaths of the dementors that had plagued both his and Barty's nightmares in recent years. </p>
<p>Soon, Harry was fighting to keep his expression blank even as he began to shake, losing control of himself as he stared at the man that stood before him. A man that he had not seen in so long, a man he thought was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Love Song In My Own Way

\---

There was once, when Harry allowed Barty to see his tears, and only one. 

It had started as an uncomfortable weight that lent on his throat and slid down his throat to tighten its grip on his insides as he tried to speak. The slow rattle of his breath as he tried to speak almost reminded Harry of the gasping breaths of the dementors that had plagued both his and Barty's nightmares in recent years. 

Soon, Harry was fighting to keep his expression blank even as he began to shake, losing control of himself as he stared at the man that stood before him. A man that he had not seen in so long, a man he thought was dead. 

Barty's own yes are almost dead, red from lack of sleep and the bruises around his eyes only serve to highlight his lack of sleep and unkempt appearance. 

Barty reaches forward, trying to ignore Harrys instinctive flinch as he stands in front of the younger wizard and grasps his hand. Harrys hand shakes in Barty's own, but then again, he thinks that he is shaking as well. But he allows himself to step forward slowly, pulling Harry against his chest as he wraps his own arms around the broken man. He can feel small hands that grab desperately at his back, trying to push himself forward, anything to convince himself that it was real. 

"Harry?" Barty asked in an almost whisper, unwilling to break the silence that had settled over them. "Love?" 

Harry gasps a broken sob fighting its way past his trembling lips, "Don't leave. Just. Don't ever leave me, not again." 

Barty moves closer as he feels tears fall from Harrys eyes, dampening his robes, the older wizard curls closer to the shorter figure in his arms, pressing sort kisses to damp cheeks. "Never, Love, never again. I promise you." Harry continued to cry in Barty's arms. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy - 'Bang The Doldrums'
> 
> "And I cast a spell over the west to make you think of me  
> The same way I think of you  
> This is a love song in my own way  
> Happily ever after below the waist"


End file.
